La Guerre des Coeurs
by Blue and Green Converse
Summary: Après avoir disparus pendant des mois, Bruce Banner est amené à revoir et d'aider à nouveau les Avengers. Seulement en plus de la menace qui plane sur le monde, son réel ennemi se manifeste lui aussi : son cœur. Bruce ne sait choisir entre la femme qu'il aime et sa conscience qui lui cri de tout arrêter. Mais il n'est pas tout seul à être dans le même cas.
Note de l'auteur: Hello tout le monde ! Voici une petite fanfic sur un couple que j'aime particulièrement!:) J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! A bientot !

* * *

Chapitre 1: **Un nouveau départ**

* * *

Le laboratoire était calme. Slalomant entre les différentes allées de la pièce, Bruce vérifiait que rien ne manquait sur les palliasses. Que tout les éléments pour son expérience étaient bien là. Cela faisait déjà 6 mois qu'il avait quitté les Avengers. Il était retourné en Inde pour couper tout les liens avec ses amis. Malheureusement pour lui, Tony Stark était un espion hors-pair avec toute sa technologie. En moins d'un mois, il avait retrouvé ses traces. Bruce avait été choqué de le voir sur place et surtout de le voir aussi serein. En effet, Stark n'était pas en colère contre lui, juste exaspéré. Il lui avait simplement reproché d'avoir laissé Natasha.

Il est vrai que Bruce s'en était beaucoup voulu mais il se disait intérieurement qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il ne voulait pas que Natasha souffre à cause de lui, souffre pour lui. Alors il s'était résigné à l'oublier, même si cela s'avérait impossible. Chaque nuit il se réveillait en sursaut, ayant aperçu l'espionne dans ses rêves. Tony l'avait obligé à aller dans un de ses laboratoires Stark, lui promettant que c'était bien le dernier endroit ou les autres viendrais le chercher.

Malgré sa promesse de ne rien dire, Tony lui avait assuré que son jeu de cache-cache ne durait pas éternellement et que tôt ou tard, il serait découvert et qu'il faudra bien affronter la vérité en face. Bruce savait déjà tout cela d'avance, mais pour l'instant il ne voulait pas y penser, il voulait simplement s'abandonner à la science, comme autrefois. Donc il passait ses journées, parfois même ses nuits à faire expériences sur expériences, à faire des recherches et toutes sorte d'autres choses dans ce même genre.

Il avait le droit à la visite de Tony quelques fois. Il restait toujours drôle, sympathique et virevoltant avec lui mais quelques chose lui manquait, quelque chose que Bruce n'aurait pu définir. A chaque entrevue, il ne cessait de lui rappeler que son jour arriverait. Bien qu'il compta les jours, Bruce ne le vit pas arriver. Il vivait donc avec ce mélange de soulagement et d'angoisse permanente.

Soupirant dans son grand laboratoire, il refit l'inventaire de ses outils avant de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Passant une main sur son visage, il se rendit compte qu'il était fatigué et que sa dernière nuit entière remontait déjà à loin. Depuis quelques jours il était perturbés. En effet il avait écrit une lettre, une lettre à Natasha. En réalité elle s'adressait à tout les Avengers mais Bruce avait décidé que la lettre revenait à la belle espionne.

Cependant, il n'avait pu l'envoyer. C'était au dessus de ses force. Donc la lettre restait en retrait, sur son bureau. Il s'en voulait et se sentait mal dès qu'il l'apercevait, et fuyait son bureau. Secouant la tête à la pensée de cette lettre maudite, Bruce se sentit d'autant plus fatigué. Regardant le laboratoire vide, toute envie de tenter une avancée dans le monde scientifique l'abandonna. Il fit alors le tour pour éteindre tout ses appareils.

Une fois fait, il se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au couloir. Une fois dans le couloir, le scientifique ferma son bureau à clé et ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait à droite du dît bureau. Bruce alluma sa lampe de chevet et ni une, ni deux, il se déshabilla entièrement gardant simplement son caleçon et s'engouffra sous les couvertures. Il posa ses lunettes et avant d'éteindre la lumière, il sortit du tiroir une photo.

C'était une photo de piètre qualité et toute cornée mais Bruce l'avait conservée comme une relique. La photo comptait tout les Avengers. Stark qui dévoilait toutes ses dents pour son plus beau sourire, Captain America qui fronçait les sourcils et qui ne souriait pas, Œil de Faucon qui faisait son éternel sourire en coin, Thor qui souriait lui aussi tout en entourant les épaule de Œil de Faucon dans une étreinte virile et Natasha... c'était sans doute une des rares fois ou il la voyait être aussi rayonnante. Elle ne regardait pas l'objectif, elle le regardait lui. Car oui il était aussi sur la photo en tant que Avengers. Il l'a regardait aussi. Il souriait aussi. Bruce n'arrivait plus à se rappeler ce qui les avait fait rire tout les deux mais il se souvenait qu'ils avaient bien rigolé tout les deux.

Rangeant bien vite la photo avant qu'il ne s'attarde sur le visage de l'espionne, Bruce éteignit sa lampe et s'enfonça plus profondément dans ses couettes et ferma ses yeux. Le scientifique épuisé s'endormit instantanément. Ses pensées de la journée se transformèrent en rêves. Il revoyait Natasha. Il était à ses côtés mais dans le corps de l'Autre. Ils courraient ensemble dans la forêt froide de Sokovie. Elle lui parlait mais n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle criait mais il ne comprenait pas ses mots. Même quand l'espionne eut disparue, il ne s'arrêta pas. Il reprit son corp normal mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

« Tu ne pourra pas toujours courir, Bruce »

Il courut plus rapidement encore, refusant d 'écouter cette voix d'un temps révolu

« Un jour tu me fera face »

Il arpentait les rues d'une ville immense sans pouvoir semer cette voix douce qui le torturait.

« Je reviendrais tôt ou tard »

Bruce ne s'arrêta que quand il vit Natasha dans les décombres d'un quartier en ruine. Elle le regardait fixement. Une tour immense menaçait de lui tomber dessus. Pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne fuyait pas ? Bruce voulut la rejoindre mais il était enfermé dans une pièce à allure de boite. Ronde et incassable. Il avait beau frapper, hurler, rien n'y faisait. Le Hulk ne venait pas. La tour tombait lentement, emportant avec elle d'autre immeubles. Natasha ne cessait de le regarder avec une expression sereine.

« J'ai confiance en toi »

La tour poursuivait son éternelle chute et menaçait d'aplatir Natasha à tout moment.

\- Natasha !

\- Oui ?

Bruce ouvrit ses yeux, c'était dans son rêve non ? Il alluma sa lampe et pris ses lunettes dans un geste affolé. Il regarda autour de lui et tomba nez-à-nez avec l'espionne russe. Il se figea. Il devait sans doute être encore dans son rêve. Il ferma ses yeux et les réouvrit mais Natasha était belle et bien dans sa chambre. Elle haussait un sourcil et avait les bras croisés. Bruce était resté figé et sidéré. Il ne pouvait plus bouger un membre. L'espionne semblait imperturbable, toujours aussi neutre et pragmatique.

\- Nous avons très peu de temps, ils vont bientôt arriver.

« Ils » ? Bruce resta déconnecté encore quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Natasha ne lui lance ses vêtements.

\- Tu as exactement deux minutes et trente trois secondes.

L'espionne sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus. Clignant encore des yeux et dans un état second, Bruce s'habilla le plus rapidement qu'il put. Il ouvrit la porte et eut le courage de regarder Natasha. Plus il la regardait plus il repensait à son rêve. Le regard de Natasha s'attacha au sien. Pendant un moment le silence prit place et ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. La main de Natasha se leva. Dans l'attente d'une possible gifle, Bruce ferma instinctivement ses yeux. Seulement, la claque ne vint pas. Bruce ressentit de petites caresses douce sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que Natasha avait posé le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue. Elle les faisaient glisser sur sa joue furtivement et doucement. Bouche-bée, il n'osa interrompre le geste tendre de l'espionne. Autant dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. De plus l'espionne avait gardé son visage de glace, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche à Bruce pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Quand il voulut lui prendre la main, elle retira ses doigts prestement et tourna les talons et se mit en marche.

\- Natasha...

L'espionne s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Bruce crispa ses point d'angoisse, se demandant ce qu'il avait été dire là. Il entendit le souffle de Natasha se bloquer, comme pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne dépassait la barrière de ses lèvres. La porte du couloir s'ouvrit à ce moment précis, dévoilant Œil de Faucon.

\- La voie est dégagé mais il faut se faire la malle maintenant avant qu'ils n'appellent des renforts.

\- C'est bon tout est prêt, j'ai la clé USB et Bruce, on y va.

Clint hocha la tête et jeta un œil à Bruce, il lui offrit un léger sourire avant de courir vers la sortie. Pressant le pas, Natasha et Bruce le suivirent. Restant sur ses garde et le revolver en main, Natasha était près à faire face à quelque danger que ce soit. De son côté Bruce était de plus en plus perdu et ne cherchait pas à comprendre quel danger s'en était encore pris à la Terre, il suivait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Jetant un coup d'œil de ça et là, il remarqua que son laboratoire avait été dévasté. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il n'avait rien entendu ?

\- Courez !

La voix de Clint avait retentit claire et puissante. Sans réfléchir, Bruce courut. Il regardait Natasha à ses côtés, il entendait son souffle s'accélérer, ses sourcils se froncer. Une flèche siffla près de son oreille. Apparemment elle avait atteins sa cible car un grognement guttural se fit entendre. La sortie sauta enfin aux yeux de Bruce et il put enfin respirer l'air frais de la nuit. Il eut à peine le temps de souffler que Natasha et Clint l'emmenait déjà dans l'avion des Avengers. Celui-ci décolla instantanément.

\- Content de te revoir Brucy.

Il leva la tête, Stark lui offrait son plus beau sourire. Cependant il put remarquer que celui-ci avait le visage tiré par la fatigue. Bruce passa une main sur son visage.

\- Bruce !

L'Asgardien c'était approché de Bruce et avait vigoureusement posé une main chaleureuse sur l 'épaule du scientifique. Il eut le droit à quelques sourires mais il voyait bien que la bonne humeur n'était pas au rendez-vous. D'ailleur il remarqua bien vite l'absence de Steve. Où était-il passé ? Il regarda un à un tout les Avengers qui s'étaient réunit autour de lui

\- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Oh rien de bien méchant, euh... En fait si. Un super vilain à décidé de jouer à faire peur à tout le monde et on doit l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse sauter notre bonne vielle Terre.

Bruce crut à une blague de mauvaise blague mais le visage sévère de ses compagnons eurent tôt fait de le renseigner. C'était donc bel et bien vrai, il n'était pas dans un de ses cauchemars récurant. Tony posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Bruce.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, Bruce.


End file.
